ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Autarch
Testimonials We killed it with SAM SAM WAR PLD NIN BRD RDM WHM THF, we are 0/5 on drops :( Before December 8th's maintenance we took it down with PLD/NIN NIN/WAR SAM/NIN COR/WHM BRD/WHM with no wipes and everyone survived, but after that Maintenance we went SAM PLD NIN COR BRD RDM WHM THF and took us down, it became stronger. We just killed this new NM about 45 minutes ago. Discovered by accident by my friend (RDM) who was helping me on getting the keyitem for the final ACP battle, but got defeated by Autarch, just like two others after him (a PLD and RDM, who later switched to BRD). Confirmed by then was that it was immune to Bind, Sleep and Gravity, but they were able to land Paralyze, Blind, and Slow. Together with them, we gathered more people. Eventually, we had the following setup: PLD/NIN, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM, RDM/BLM, SAM/MNK, COR/RDM (me). Paladin used VIT/Shield Skill setup and got hit for 150-200 damage. Mages debuffed the NM and kept the melee alive, while I rolled for an Evasion Boost (possibly high accuracy) on the melee, and a Refresh roll on the others. With this party setup, Evasion roll could be swapped with any roll enhancing attacks. Swapped Evasion for Attack roll about 2/3 in battle. Ice Shot and Earth Shot worked very well to enhance Slow and Paralyze effect, as it showed up as paralyzed often in the chat log. Probably the reason we didn't see any TP moves from the NM. Paladin kept hate nicely as if this were an exp party. No 2H needed, and the drops so far were just a bunch of crystals. Eirwen 23:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Just attempted to duo as 75 Dancer and 75 Thief, cuz we're crazy like that. Shock Spike stun procs often, we both missed him a fair amount, so he's gotta have pretty high evasion. Spikes hit for 40-50 hp, he drilled me for around 400 a pop and quickly dispatched me...THF was able to Flee to the elavator, screaming, training Gigas and bats the entire way. This guy sucks. Figured we were gonna bite it didn't expect it to be so damn fast lol... - Effedup 03:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Just successfully duod this NM DRK/NIN and SMN/WHM. Loses hate extremely easy, and can be pulled down to floor 10 for easy kiting. This NM is no joke... after getting pulverized, I watched a duo wipe and someone try to solo it. Hits for ~200+ each hit, and often double or triple attacks. Party of WAR75/NIN37 x2 and DNC75/NIN37 taken out in less than 2 minutes, with second half of party (SAM75/NIN37, RDM72/BLM36, THF75/NIN37) still on the way up the stairs. Megatonabomb 07:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Took it down with 8. PLD/nin WAR DRK RNG NIN BLM RDM WHM(70). WAR died early due to pulling hate, DRK due to hate from WS, and near the end RDM pulled hate healing the PLD while the WHM was recovering MP. PLD ended up disengaging and just tanking with spells/shadows/shield to avoid stuns from shock spikes. If you have enough healer power to keep the tank alive and your tank can keep hate this just boils down to an endurance fight. --Volkai 07:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Killed with 6 after an ACP battle. Rdmx2, Pld/drk, Smn, Brd, and Rng. Pld tanked disenguaged, Smn+Rng dealt damage, Rdm's debuffed and spammed cures. Like most of the other new NM's seems like Summoners or Kiting is the best way to kill. Enilanerda Killed this today with PLD/NIN SCH/RDM RDM/NIN THF/NIN BLM/RDM, was not an easy fight. Got it roughly to 30% before mp got depleted and our tank died, THF(me) proceeded to kite with the RDM while pld's weakness wore, ended in all of us being weak from multiple reraising and PLD unweak kiting again. DoT's and minor nukes with some more deaths and Reraises got us a Kinship Axe 1/1! ! DPS This axe is a lot like Mercurial Sword, a greatsword for warrior that does 2-4 hits. 2 handed Multi-hit weapons are only good for subbing dancer. You feed tons of TP to the enemy, and WS will always suck because damage is calibrated low enough to keep the weapon from becoming extremely overpowered. As a Taru Warrior, my WS is really all I have for damage, so I would not ever use this weapon. Coming from a very experienced warrior, I would not recommend replacing your Mercurial Sword with this Great Axe. This weapon would only be a benefit if you plan on selling your GS or if you are poor and cannot afford a GS. Personally, I have enough double attack on my warrior that multi-hit weapons are not worth my time. Your WS will SUCK with Mercurial Sword or this new Great Axe. We're talking around 100 damage, give or take. The DPS on this great axe is estimated around 1 point LOWER than the level 62 Mercurial Sword, so I say this is a lame replacement for any multi-hit weapon on warrior. I expected something on par with Justice Axe. --Overgryph 13:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :*Justice Sword, Fortitude Axe <3 User:Karbuncle It's 2-3 hits for one, and I tried this as WAR/SAM in a merit party on birds and it was rare that I did not have hate, I weaponskilled for 500+ using Steel Cyclone and if I saved TP it would do more(highest was 1030 @300tp) not to mention my 70+ hits 1-3 times. Toss in a bard and rdm haste and this GA can pull out some nice DoT, that is if you aren't looking for WS epeen..also WAR has a higher Great Axe cap over Great Sword, so taking Mercurial Sword over this would make less sense. =Non-Aggressive= I have confirmed that Autarch does NOT aggro. I just fought this NM and died several times with a friend, and when we got back up around him he did NOT aggro us. I won't change it on the page but would ask that someone else do it. --Enmakourogi 18:57 10 December, 2009.